


Coda

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [10]
Category: Drowned Lovers (Traditional Scottish Ballad)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Island_of_Reil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/gifts).



The very next day the sun rose up  
and so did Willie’s mother  
She took herself to the riverbank  
and met up with another  
Across the ford May Margaret’s dam,  
was weeping o’er the water.  
calling, “Thee has lost a son last night,  
And I have lost a daughter.”

“Oh, curse the day that we contrived  
to part our children dear,  
For one born low and one born high  
seems now a foolish fear.  
And I would give up my own life  
to have them wed tomorrow  
But they are sleeping in the Clyde  
And we are left in sorrow."


End file.
